


Feel You Now

by ionik



Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cold Weather, Erotic Gropefest, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionik/pseuds/ionik
Summary: Baz and Simon fall into bed.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Feel You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Venturing into a mature rating with this pair
> 
> Title from Feel You Now by The Driver Era

**Baz**

Simon is kissing me. His hands are on my cheeks. They’re burning hot. It feels like I’m blushing, but all the blood I drank earlier is travelling south. He has me pressed against the wall of his (our) bedroom. I came over, came  _ home _ about ten minutes ago, complaining about the cold weather outside. I was going to Simon’s to take a break from studying for finals. His orders. My mind was still running over my curriculum requirements for my English exam next week when my boyfriend interrupted that train of thought and replaced it with heat and desire.

Our relationship became an erotic gropefest six months ago. It wasn’t an instant development, Simon had approached me in the kitchen like he was a wounded jackrabbit, jittery and ready to fight back if things went awry, and he had asked if he could try jerking me off. When I finished coughing up the half glass of water I accidentally inhaled, I berated him about surprising me while drinking. Then I realised what he actually said, the impact of it, and I turned a bit more gentle. ( _ Don’t coddle me _ , Simon once snarled at me) (so I try not to be too gentle with him). Within a few seconds, I put the glass on the counter and wrapped my arms around him. And I snogged him senseless. A conversation followed, setting limits and discussing boundaries. We are still not the best at talking, but therapy has helped him and, by extension, our relationship in regards to communication.

_ He’s _ snogging  _ me _ senseless now. His lips on mine are like an off-switch. Bit by bit, tension drains out of my shoulders. I melt like a puddle in his arms. My ice is weak against his fire. But it’s a gentle fire, enveloping me like a warm blanket. (Or three, if Simon opens the window for the night).

I pull away and kiss down his neck, making sure to stop along every freckle and mole on my way to his pulse point. We’ve talked about this, too. How I won’t bite him, not with my fangs out, but it’s intoxicating to both of us that I toy with the idea. I can smell him, here. My fangs want to pop, but I keep them in. I suck a mark into the reddened skin and graze the bruise with my (regular) teeth. A moan finds its way out of his throat. That’s when I start paying attention to the sounds he’s making. He whimpers when I pull away again.

“ _ Baz, _ ” Simon whines.

I could listen to him all day.

He pushes me towards the bed and I fall down on the cushioned surface. He lingers, standing over me for a beat, two beats, looks me up and down with pupils blown wide open. I jerk in my jeans. He likes how I look in them, but I did not wear them because of it, and if I did, he cannot prove anything. He leans down and kisses me again, and I think that I would probably tell him if he asked. I can’t resist him, I can’t control myself. I can’t control love.

For the rest of the evening, Simon takes over. I lose myself to his touch. His hand starts at my collarbone, is accompanied by my kiss, and as he trails his fingers down my body, he follows them with more kisses. He brings us both over the edge, eventually. His arms are around me and he’s on top of me. I catch his eye and smirk before rolling us over and picking back up on the kissing.

_ Erotic gropefest, indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !
> 
> i hope you have a great day :)


End file.
